


In Winter, Enjoy

by vix_spes



Category: Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Fischer and La Cour make a second attempt at a holiday together.





	In Winter, Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingtime/gifts).



It had been Fischer’s idea. He'd had a few beers and was watching tv, half-sprawled over La Cour, who made a surprisingly comfy pillow despite his rangy frame. An advert had come on for holiday cottages in Sweden and Fischer had jokingly said that they should hire one and take Marie and little Victor on a trip. That’s all it was intended to be; a joke, an off-the-cuff remark. He certainly hadn’t expected La Cour to latch onto the idea seriously. Yet, that was precisely what had happened. He had become convinced that the four of them in a cabin together in the snow over New Year was a perfect idea and had wasted no time in booking somewhere for them to stay. Fischer had watched in no little amusement as La Cour had proceeded to plan a trip with military precision, starting with getting both Mille and Helene to agree to them taking the children away.

It was easier than Fischer had expected. Apparently Mille didn’t care that he was with La Cour - had been rather unsurprised by the revelation as a matter of fact - but then that was probably because he hadn’t cheated on her with Thomas as he had with Ida. She also trusted La Cour to organise everything and make sure that the children would be safe. Victor and Marie would spend Christmas with their mums and then would proceed to spend the following week with their dads. Despite the fact that his last attempt at a holiday with La Cour (and Mille and baby Victor) could hardly be described as a success, Fischer found himself looking forward to the time away.

By the time that they arrived in Värmland, where their cottage was situated, Fischer was starting to regret this whole thing. They had decided to drive across the Øresund and then up through Sweden, primarily when the list of things that they apparently _absolutely_ needed to take with them from both Helene and Mille turned into something of epic proportions. Seriously, Fischer didn’t understand it. They were going to a cottage in Sweden at the end of December; they were going to build snowmen, make snow angels and not do a lot else. But no, apparently they needed to take a million and one things with them; honestly, Fischer was surprised that neither Mille nor Helene had tried to make them take the kitchen sink but his muttered comment to that effect had been greeted with seriously unimpressed looks from both women. They may not have brought the kitchen sink but the car - La Cour’s beast of a vehicle - had still been rammed full.

It had been decided that Fischer would drive while La Cour took on the lion’s task of occupying Victor and Marie. Things went well at first. Both children were happily occupied with some colouring before they played some god-awful tapes of children’s songs that gave Fischer a headache although it was almost made bearable for the amusement of La Cour singing along with them in his smooth voice before, much to both men’s relief, both Victor and Marie fell asleep. Taking advantage, the two men had spent several hours conversing in quiet tones before the peace and quiet had been shattered. The last leg of the journey had been spent with both men trying to keep their cool with two whimpering and fussing children in the backseat and by the time that they arrived at the cottage that La Cour had rented, Fischer was in desperate need of a cigarette or three.

He had to admit that La Cour had made a bloody good choice in their cottage. The place was isolated yet close to civilisation. Marie was too young to ski yet, but there were plenty of small hills that were suitable for sledding and several wooden sledges provided for guests. Inside, there was a room suitable for the children to share, a huge room for La Cour and Fischer and a wood-burning stove in the living room. Fischer clocked that and shot a lascivious grin in La Cour’s direction, his smile widening as a blush covered La Cour’s cheeks. He had every intention of taking La Cour apart on the rug in front of that stove; they might have been together for a while now, but time hadn’t diminished the lust that he felt for La Cour, not by a long shot.

Unfortunately, as always, things didn’t go quite as Fischer had planned.

It had been going so well. They’d gone for several long walks in the snow, made snow angels and spent several afternoons sledding before trooping inside to partake of hot chocolate complete with cream and marshmallows. Fischer had indeed spent several evenings taking La Cour apart on in front of the fire and had thoroughly enjoyed seeing the blush on those high cheekbones at Fischer’s knowing glances in the morning. And then Marie had managed to get a cold and they had had an eighteen-month year old in their bed for several days. Instead of playing in the snow, it had been trips to the nearest shops for cold medicine, endless stories whilst cuddled in blankets and avoiding flailing feet to the balls from a restless Marie in bed. Just as she had recovered and returned to the cot in the other room, it had been Victor’s turn and they had gone through the whole thing all over again.

Finally, just two days before they were due to return home, normality was restored. Both Victor and Marie were back to their normal exuberant selves, running around in the snow until they were ruddy-cheeked and breathless with laughter. By the time that they had changed them into their pyjamas, read several stories and ensured that both children were asleep, Fischer felt ready for bed himself. He was about to suggest exactly that when he felt long fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him towards the back door. Fischer was about to protest when he saw a gleam in La Cour’s eye, a mischievous twinkle whose appearance was always too far and few, and he decided to keep his mouth shut.

He was more than a little confused when La Cour pulled him outside, only for said confusion to evaporate when he saw the steaming hot tub waiting, a bottle of whisky waiting. Turning to his lover, Fischer arched an eyebrow.

“And how is that I’m only just discovering about this now?”

“Well, between my daughter, your son and the rug in front of the stove, we haven’t really had the opportunity.”

“That was a rhetorical question, Thomas.”

“My apologies, Allan. However can I make it up to you?”

La Cour’s tone was sardonic but there was a smile playing on his lips and Fischer couldn’t resist kissing it off him. “You getting naked would be a start.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/294216.html)
> 
> If you'd like to share the post on Tumblr, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.tumblr.com/post/169941467455/in-winter-enjoy-vixspes-rejseholdet-unit)


End file.
